Del Matrimonio y Otros Demonios
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Naruto tan sólo tenía que firmar los papeles del divorcio y Sasuke lo único que debía hacer era proponerlo. Pero Naruto era un cobarde y Sasuke un idiota. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer lo correcto y por ese motivo, hicieron todo lo contrario. Caer en la más peligrosa de las tentaciones. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos los que se aventuraron dentro de esta historia. Hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada sobre Naruto y durante los últimos meses ésta historia comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Si acaso alguno de mis lectores anteriores está por aquí, notará el cambio de registro en la trama. Esta es una historia mucho más seria y de algún modo triste que las anteriores que he publicado en cualquier categoría, así que si notan algún OCC me disculpo de antemano. De todas formas no quiere decir que la historia no tendrá sus partes divertidas, que toda historia las necesita y la mía no es excepción. En fin, espero que disfruten leyendo y que me dejen sus más sinceros comentarios. _

_Una cosa más, debido a mi ritmo de vida no prometo actualizaciones frecuentes, pero cuando actualice les prometo un capítulo de excelente calidad. Eso era todo. Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente y muchas gracias de nuevo por pasarse por aquí. _

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Del Matrimonio y Otros Demonios**

**Por: **

**Bel'sCorpse**

* * *

"Naruto tan sólo tenía que firmar los papeles del divorcio y Sasuke lo único que debía hacer era proponerlo. Pero Naruto era un cobarde y Sasuke un idiota. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer lo correcto y por ese motivo, hicieron todo lo contrario. Caer en la más peligrosa de las tentaciones."

**-1-**

El hombre sentado tras el escritorio soltó un aparatoso bostezo al tiempo que hacía a un lado una montaña de documentos. Esa mañana había llegado más temprano a la oficina con la intención de adelantar algo de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, pero había dado lo mismo, porque hasta ese momento no había hecho nada. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Últimamente no dormía nada, sus sanos hábitos alimenticios se estaban yendo al caño y su nivel de concentración estaba por los suelos. Hubiera deseado poder echarle la culpa al trabajo, pero ni siquiera eso era tan estresante como el otro problema que tenía encima. Y de sólo pensar en ello se le retorcía el estómago.

Es más, ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para desviar su atención de aquel tema tan deprimente, retomó la tarea de revisar los tropecientos documentos frente a él. Aguantó diez minutos antes de perder la paciencia y dejarlo todo como estaba. Conteniendo las imperiosas ganas de lanzarse por la ventana o de largarse a su casa, la que viniera primero, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se puso a trastear por las aplicaciones en un vano intento de relajación. Ni siquiera podía llamar a su secretaria para que le hiciera compañía porque ella llegaba a las nueve y eran a penas las siete y media de la mañana. ¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de ir temprano a la oficina? Ah, sí. Suya. Era un genio. Gimoteó.

Estaba considerando seriamente el irse a dar una vuelta por la zona comercial hasta que llegasen el resto de sus empleados, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El corazón se le disparó al instante; la puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y su asistente no tenía las nuevas llaves. Nadie tenía las nuevas llaves, ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Sólo él. Aferró con fuerza el móvil y murmuró un leve 'adelante'. La puerta se abrió despacio, con desesperante parsimonia, revelando una alta figura embozada en negro. Le tomó un instante reconocerlo, y su ya alterado corazón, comenzó a latir más rápido.

─Dobe.

La última vez que se habían visto fue en un congreso de compañías, casi un año atrás. Sus esporádicas conversaciones telefónicas duraban segundos y no se repetían a no ser que se tratara de una situación en especial. Y a pesar de aquello, Uchiha Sasuke era y seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Recuperado de la impresión lo invitó a pasar, pero el moreno no se movió de la puerta. Simplemente lo miró con esos insondables ojos negros, silencioso como siempre.

─Si no estuvieras respirando cualquiera diría que eres un fantasma ─le soltó, esbozando una sonrisa─. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón, Sasuke-kun?

Por un instante le pareció que iba a responder, pero dio media vuelta y desapareció pasillo abajo. Entendiendo a medias las intenciones del muchacho, salió tras él. Lo alcanzó cuando llegaban a la puerta principal y comprendió que Sasuke había usado una ganzúa para meterse en su oficina. Vaya con el bastardo, todavía conservaba esas mañas de adolescente.

Caminaban lado a lado por las calles, sumidos en un cómodo silencio. Ellos realmente no necesitaban de palabras para hacerse entender. Siempre había sido así, desde el día que se conocieron, cuando tenían seis años. Era una lástima que sus respectivos ritmos de vida los habían alejado.

─¿Cuándo llegaste de Miami? ─preguntó el moreno con voz ronca.

─Ayer en la tarde ─repuso el otro, soltando un suspiro.

Habían llegado a una cafetería a dos cuadras del bufete. Sasuke abrió la puerta, indicándole al rubio que pase, y él entró después. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y automáticamente una mesera corrió a atenderles.

─Chocolate caliente y un pastel para él, café sin azúcar para mí ─recitó Sasuke de memoria, sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha. La chica le sonrió, nerviosa, y se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

─Al menos todavía te acuerdas de lo que me gusta desayunar ─comentó el rubio con una media sonrisa─. ¿Y cómo así pasaste a visitarme?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con el anillo de plata que decoraba su mano izquierda. El rubio reconoció en ese gesto un extremo nerviosismo, a pesar de que ese rostro tan delicado como la porcelana se mantenía impasible.

─¿Quieres contarme?

Sasuke levantó las comisuras de los labios en un remedo de sonrisa. Sólo Naruto podía darse cuenta de esos diminutos detalles que el moreno era incapaz de controlar. Suponía que por eso seguían siendo amigos. En ese instante llegó su comida. Naruto agradeció a la mesera y bebió un trago de su chocolate.

─Creo que Sakura ya no quiere nada conmigo.

El rubio casi se atraganta. Eso era imposible. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido para que su amigo llegase a esa conclusión?

─Con lo frío que eres, cualquiera se cansa ─le soltó medio en broma, medio en serio─. Escucha, sea lo que sea lo solucionarán.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

─Ya son más de seis meses, y hay cosas que simplemente no tienen arreglo.

─Esa no es manera de pensar, si la amas, lucha por ella ─Sasuke rehuyó su mirada. Alerta roja. Algo allí no andaba bien─. Si quieres puedo hablar con ella, averiguar qué es lo que sucede.

─No te lo cuento para que hagas algo al respecto, sólo quería desahogarme.

─¿Tengo cara de psicólogo?

─No. De idiota, tal vez.

Era en momentos como ese en los que el rubio sentía sus viejas manías resurgir. Es que hubiese sido tan fácil arreglarle el rostro de un golpe. Suspiró.

─Al menos tu situación no está como la mía.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

─Estoy divorciándome ─susurró al cabo de unos minutos. Nadie, aparte de su abogada, lo sabía. Había guardado el secreto con un celo casi enfermizo para proteger su imagen. Tanto él, como Sasuke, eran figuras públicas en el país y sus nombres eran de los más reconocidos─. Hace unos meses presenté la demanda, Hinata está encargándose de todo.

─¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él.

Hasta dónde Sasuke se acordaba, Naruto era el feliz y mimado esposo de Matsuda Sai, un afamado pintor de clase mundial. El tipo nunca le cayó bien, pero si debía admitir que hacía hasta lo imposible por consentir al rubio, hasta el punto en el que le daba nauseas de sólo verlos.

─Me está montando los cuernos ─soltó rotundo, conciso, vacío.

Sasuke no entendía cómo podía decir una cosa como esa con tanta naturalidad.

─Lo encontré en la sala con el imbécil de turno; fue algo… desconcertante.

─¿Y qué le dijiste?

─Que me inviten a hacer un trío ─se pasó una mano por el rostro─. No hice nada, la verdad. Me fui al cuarto a dormir un rato. Llamé a Hinata el día siguiente y ella me dijo que se encargaría del resto.

Ambos guardaron silencio un largo rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

─¿Vendrás a la gala esta noche? ─preguntó entonces el moreno, recordando el motivo por el cual había ido a verlo esa mañana.

Naruto se tomó unos momentos para responder.

─Me llegó la invitación, sí, pero no sé si debería ir. Sai también está invitado ─se recostó en la silla─. Pero las apariencias son apariencias, así que nos vemos a las nueve en la puerta principal.

Sasuke asintió, satisfecho, y dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, zanjando la conversación. Se despidieron en la puerta de la cafetería y cada uno cogió su rumbo. Sus encuentros siempre eran así, pensaba el rubio de regreso a la oficina. Se veían de la forma menos esperada y tras hablar unos momentos, volvían a desaparecer. Podía decir sinceramente que era la relación más extraña que había tenido nunca.

─Su madre llamó, Uzumaki-san ─le soltó su secretaria ni bien lo vio entrar. Así que ya eran las nueve y había dejado la puerta abierta al salir. Definitivamente era imbécil─. Que se comunique con ella de urgencia. Y para la próxima, cierre antes de irse.

─Gracias, Yumi ─murmuró al tiempo que sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y marcaba de memoria el número de Uzumaki Kushina─. ¿Mamá?

"_¿Se puede saber por qué cada vez que te llamo a la oficina nunca me contestas? Eres un irresponsable, Naruto, sólo ponte a pensar en lo difícil que es comunicarse contigo. ¿Y si tu padre y yo estuviésemos en problemas?" _

─Mamá, por favor, no dramatices. Ya sabes que para eso tengo una secretaria, para que conteste el teléfono por mí.

"_Agradece que no estoy allí o ya sabrías lo que es bueno. En fin, necesito que vengas a casa durante la hora del almuerzo. Tu traje para esta noche llegó y la costurera quiere asegurarse de que está hecho a la medida." _

Naruto soltó un suspiro. Su madre, amén de todas sus cualidades, era la peor manager del mundo, pero desde que su querido retoño había saltado a la fama, Uzumaki Kushina se había tomado como reto personal el hacer que se mantuviese presentable, casi al borde de un desorden mental. Y una de sus últimas hazañas había sido el enviarle a hacer, a la medida, un terno de color blanco, a juego con otro que había enviado a hacer también para Sai, en color negro.

─Si tengo tiempo pasaré por allí, sino ya me pondré la ropa como esté, ya sabes que eso me da igual. Bueno, mamá, me llega un cliente ─mintió para finalizar la conversación─. Nos vemos esta noche, te quiero. Saluda a papá por mí.

Colgó antes de darle a su madre tiempo de responder y se guardó el móvil. Yumi, parapetada tras una revista de moda, le lanzaba miradas llenas de reproche. Ella amaba a su madre y no consentía que le mintiese en lo más mínimo.

─Deja de llenarte la cabeza de esas porquerías y ponte a trabajar, que tenemos bastante que hacer ─le espetó y se encerró en su oficina.

* * *

Sasuke tomó asiento tras su escritorio, y comenzando con su rutina mañanera, se sirvió una taza de café sin azúcar y leyó concienzudamente la sección de deportes del diario. Una vez terminado aquello, taza de café incluida, procedió a revisar sus correos electrónicos y a responderlos lo más escuetamente posible; aquello le tomó una buena media hora de su tiempo. Para cuando vino a darse cuenta eran diez a las diez y ya estaba tarde para su primera reunión del día. Tomando su maletín, salió de la oficina. Afuera, su secretaria lo esperaba de pie, agenda en mano. Rápidamente le recitó las actividades del día y tachó todas aquellas que su jefe le había ordenado postergar.

Cuando salió del edificio respiró profundamente y echó a andar a paso rápido por las calles del centro. Manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo, atravesó seis cuadras en tiempo record. Para cuando el reloj marcó las diez en punto, Sasuke ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la oficina de Hyuuga Hinata, una reconocida abogada de divorcios, y su amiga. Entró sin anunciarse y encontró a la atractiva pelinegra gritándole a alguien por teléfono. Como el altavoz estaba activado, pudo escuchar la voz de su interlocutor con toda claridad.

"_¡Pero no es tan fácil! ¿No puedes darme más tiempo?" _

─Ya sabes que no, rubio idiota. Te queda un mes más para firmar esos malditos papeles. Hazlo de una vez y ahórrame los dolores de cabeza ─saludó a Sasuke con una inocente sonrisa y lo invitó a tomar asiento─. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar. Llámame cuando estés dispuesto a pensar como la gente racional ─y le tiró el teléfono.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

─¿Estabas hablando con Naruto?

─Coincidencia, ¿cierto? ─había vuelto a ser la misma dulce muchacha─. Sí, estaba hablando con él. Me tiene empantanada con un asuntillo y no es capaz de decidirse. ¿Se han visto?

Sasuke asintió.

─Hace unas horas, me comentó sobre su… problema.

Hinata masculló por lo bajo.

─Simplemente no puedo creer que Sai le hiciera una cosa así, con lo mucho que Naruto lo ama ─soltó un suspiro─. Bueno, vamos a lo tuyo. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Sasuke repuso en voz baja. Hinata ni siquiera se sorprendió, ya se lo esperaba. Cuando los tres eran compañeros en la misma universidad, Hinata les había dicho que algún día ella se encargaría de divorciarlos. Casi diez años después esa predicción se convertía en una realidad.

─¿Has hablado con Sakura sobre esto?

─Simplemente quiero asesoría, no pienso pedírselo por ahora.

─A veces me da la impresión de que Naruto y tú son unos idiotas ─sacó unos papeles del primer cajón y los desparramó sobre el escritorio─. Estas son plantillas de diferentes actas de divorcio. Debes llenarlas con tus datos, los de Sakura y firmarlos. Una vez eso esté listo, me devuelves los documentos y yo me encargo de procesarlo todo. Realmente no es difícil. Casarse es más complicado que divorciarse, al menos cuando no hay mucha agua de por medio.

─Ya veo, ¿me das unas copias?

Hinata le entregó un dossier y se cruzó de brazos.

─¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

─Es algo bastante difícil de explicar, Hinata, pero gracias ─guardó el dossier en su maletín y se puso de pie─. ¿Te llegó la invitación a la gala?

─Neji irá conmigo, por fin conseguí que dejase el hospital por una noche ─se pasó una mano por el largo cabello─. Sólo espero que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo, Sasuke, los divorcios son dolorosos y dejan recuerdos horribles. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Naruto. Él sabe lo que se siente mejor que nadie.

El aludido asintió y abandonó la oficina sin despedirse.

De regreso en las calles, Sasuke se permitió un segundo de vulnerabilidad. Realmente no sabía lo que hacía. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que perdía el rumbo de esa forma, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Su relación con Sakura debía terminar, era lo más sano, lo moralmente correcto. Pero por otro lado estaba la reputación de ambos. Sakura era una prominente científica y una doctora ejemplar, él era el dueño de la exportadora más grande de toda Asia. No era tan fácil llegar a casa y a las buenas y primeras pedirle a Sakura que le firmase los papeles. Además, su relación no estaba mal, simplemente se había hecho monótona. Y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, y por el bien de los dos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por aparentar que todo estaba bien. Soltó un suspiro. Al menos no le estaba montando los cuernos. Lo que lo llevó a pensar en Naruto. No lo había visto en casi un año y había cambiado por completo. Ya no se veía como un niño grande, sino como el respetable adulto que era, también había dejado de lado ese carácter tan explosivo, o al menos había aprendido a domarlo. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que estarían en la misma situación. Naruto sólo tenía que firmar los papeles del divorcio, en cambio él tenía que pedirlo. Eran casi la misma cosa, pero a la vez completamente diferente.

Pasado el momento de autocompasión, recompuso su máscara de hieratismo y continuó andando hasta estar de regreso en su oficina. Ni bien entró reconoció el perfume de su esposa, y una pequeña sonrisa bailó en sus labios. No la amaba como a una mujer, pero la quería como a una amiga. Levantando sus escudos mentales, entró en la estancia. La encontró sentada tras su escritorio, leyendo un grueso libro de medicina.

─Tengo más de media hora esperándote, ¿dónde estabas? ─de forma automática se puso de pie y lo recibió con un beso en los labios─. Nuestra cita con la modista es en veinte minutos. ¿Te olvidaste?

─Claro que no ─se le había pasado por completo. Con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, la cita con la modista era la menos importante─. ¿Viniste en tu auto o quieres que te lleve?

─Vamos juntos, me llamaron a contar que hay reporteros en la escena tratando de conseguir algo de información para esta noche ─cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el escritorio─. ¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

El moreno asintió. Sakura no hizo más preguntas. Abandonaron la oficina unos momentos después, rumbo al estacionamiento. Sasuke, más por costumbre que por caballerosidad, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su esposa y esperó a que estuviera instalada antes de tomar su lugar tras el volante. Salieron del subterráneo a toda velocidad.

─¿Te enteraste? Parece que Sai no vendrá esta noche ─comentó Sakura tras quince minutos de silencioso recorrido─. Llamé a confirmar la asistencia y me dijeron que Sai no ha dicho nada. Naruto confirmó hace una hora. ¿Qué tal te fue con él?

─Bien ─repuso, escueto. No pensaba mencionarle a Sakura ni una palabra sobre el tema de su divorcio─. Ya creció, si te interesa saberlo. Con lo mucho que lo quieres.

No había reproche en sus palabras. Él sabía mejor que nadie que antes de que Sakura aceptase ser su novia, seis años atrás, ella había estado estúpidamente enamorada del rubio. Lastimosamente su relación no había funcionado, porque en esa época Naruto confesó su homosexualidad y había empezado a salir con Sai.

─Me imagino ─una sonrisa boba iluminó las facciones de la muchacha─. Bueno, ya lo veré esta noche. Lástima que va a estar solo.

─Ya sabes que Sai es un imbécil.

─No te expreses de él de esa forma; Sai es un marido ejemplar.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Si tan solo ella supiera…

* * *

Naruto vaciló frente a la puerta del departamento por unos minutos, antes de encajar la llave en la cerradura y entrar. Lo primero que lo recibió fue el familiar olor a pintura e incienso, luego lo recibió el silencio. Así que Sai no estaba en casa. Sintiéndose algo aliviado, dejó el maletín junto a la entrada y ya se había zafado la corbata antes de llegar a la sala. Sin ánimos de llegar a su habitación, se recostó en uno de los sillones y clavó los ojos azules en el techo. Estar en ese lugar le oprimía el pecho. Realmente no entendía porque era tan masoquista y se torturaba de esa forma. Lo único que tenía que hacer era firmar los papeles del divorcio y pedirle a Sai que los firmase también. El rubio sabía a la perfección que Sai lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que ya no se querían y que de su relación quedaba solo el fantasma de una amistad.

─Llegas temprano ─le sorprendió una voz carente de emoción. Así que sí estaba en casa─. ¿Pasó algo en la oficina?

─Me dolía un poco la cabeza, así que decidí tomarme el resto de la tarde libre ─le echó un rápido vistazo: como siempre, iba embozado en un mandil manchado de pintura y pantalones de algodón de color negro. Tenía el rostro sucio y el cabello desordenado. Le daba la impresión de que no había estado pintando precisamente─. Además, tenemos que pasar por casa de mi madre. Nuestra ropa para la gala llegó y debemos probárnosla.

─No entiendo por qué Sakura nos invitó, no formamos parte del grupo médico ─tomó asiento frente a Naruto en una mullida butaca.

Naruto soltó un suspiro.

─Ya sabes que intenta mantener al grupo unido, es a la única que le interesa que sigamos siendo amigos después de tanto tiempo.

─Tampoco entiendo por qué hace eso ─se arregló un poco el cabello─. Te llevo a casa de tu madre, pero no me quedaré. No tengo intenciones de ir a la gala.

─Gracias ─repuso, lacónico. Ya se imaginaba algo como eso─. ¿Debería usar la excusa de siempre, o ya se te ocurrió algo mejor?

Sai se puso de pie lentamente.

─La excusa de siempre estaría bien. Avísame cuando tengas que irte para cambiarme de ropa.

─Dame una hora.

Sai asintió y se perdió pasillo abajo.

Una vez a solas, Naruto hizo el enorme esfuerzo de mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. El matrimonio del que tanto alardeaba había quedado reducido a nada. Durante más de tres meses que se trataban con esa amabilidad con la que se regala a los extraños. Sai ni siquiera lo tocaba. Antes no perdía una oportunidad para mandarle mano, así estuviesen en público. Ahora simplemente se limitaban a caminar uno a lado del otro, pretendiendo ser felices para todos aquellos que los reconocían en la calle. Tenía que divorciarse o terminaría volviéndose loco. Pero por algún motivo no se veía capaz de sacar el tema a la luz. Además, todavía tenía un mes y medio para entregarle esos papeles a Hinata. Y en un mes y medio podían pasar muchas cosas.

Cuando terminó de lamentarse por su miserable existencia, el rubio se puso de pie y fue a su habitación a darse una ducha a ponerse algo más cómodo. Sai ya se había cambiado y jugueteaba con las llaves de la motocicleta. Así que no saldrían en el auto.

─¿Quieres que te lleve a la gala?

Naruto asintió.

─No sería mala idea ─terminó de arreglarse la ropa frente al espejo del baño─. Así les damos a los reporteros la oportunidad de tomar unas buenas fotografías, y así cuando me entrevisten la excusa será más creíble. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?

─Completamente.

Naruto no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, con Sai pisándole los talones. Llegaron a casa de Kushina en menos de media hora. Sai se despidió de Naruto con un beso en los labios, tras notar que la pelirroja los miraba por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Naruto le sonrió a su madre con toda la alegría que puso reunir y entró a la casa.

─¿Por qué Sai no se quedó? ─preguntó Kushina, saltándose las buenas costumbres.

─Está atorado con un cuadro, ya sabes cómo son los artistas, mamá. Además, no irá a la gala.

─Pobre, trabaja tan duro ─Kushina no tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que estaba pasando─. En fin, vamos a mi habitación a que te pruebes el terno.

Naruto la siguió, dócil, y subió las escaleras con extrema lentitud.

─¿Dónde está papá?

─En la oficina, tuvo una reunión de emergencia y llegará más tarde. ¿Naruto, te pasa algo?

Durante varias semanas que Kushina había notado a su hijo algo decaído, pero no sabía si debía preguntar. Desde que se casó con Sai, Naruto se había vuelto mucho más reservado y a duras penas hablaba sobre su vida o sus problemas.

─Sí, mamá, todo está bien.

─¿Estás seguro? ¿Tienes problemas en casa?

El rubio negó. Si tan solo ella supiera…

─Vísteme rápido, antes de que me arrepienta y me ponga otra cosa.

Kushina asintió y sacó el tema de su mente. Ya le preguntaría luego.

* * *

¿Merece un comentario, un tomatazo, una bomba, algo? Dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bel's.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente me hacen feliz. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia y continúen disfrutando en un futuro. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, léanlo y déjenme sus comentarios. Gracias de nuevo a todos. Y este capítulo va dedicado a las cuatro personitas que me dejaron un review, pero en especial a Dakota Boticcelli (amo tus historias, en especial Posdata: Te amo, me muero, y jamás creí que comentarías en una de mis historias y me muero de nuevo).

Bel's.

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Del Matrimonio y Otros Demonios

-2-

─_Buenas noches, les saluda Takaoka Rin desde el Hilton Tokio Hotel, en Shinjuku ─saludó la atractiva reportera mirando directamente a la cámara─. Como pueden ver tras de mí, varios de los invitados a la sexta gala anual del Grupo Médico Haruno comienzan a hacer su aparición. Entre las figuras más esperadas tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto, el abogado favorito de la nación, junto con su esposo, el reconocido pintor Matsuda Sai; también esperamos a la famosa modelo Yamanaka Ino, quién en los últimos seis meses ha realizado varias donaciones al fondo del grupo médico, mostrando su apoyo total al avance de la salud en nuestro país. _

En ese momento la cámara enfocó a un enorme grupo de gente vestido de gala, atravesando las gigantescas puertas del hotel, rumbo a uno de sus salones de conferencias.

─_Por último esperamos a nada más y nada menos que a Uchiha Sasuke, el esposo de Haruno Sakura y uno de los empresarios más influyentes de toda Asia ─la reportera sonrió a la lente─. Mientras nosotros aguardamos aquí en la puerta principal, pasamos con nuestra corresponsal interna, Shimatani Hirose, quien está cubriendo el evento desde el interior del hotel. _

Naruto apagó el televisor con el mando a distancia y soltó un pesado suspiro. Tenía media hora clavado frente a la pantalla, intercambiando los canales de noticias que estaban cubriendo el evento en vivo. Tenía media hora vestido, tenía media hora respirando el penetrante olor del incienso y tenía media hora esperando a que Sai se dignase a aparecer. Y lo que no entendía era por qué carajo seguía allí, aferrado a la esperanza de que ese pintor miserable llegase. Sacó el móvil y contempló la pantalla, con la esperanza de recibir la llamada que tanto esperaba. Un instante después el maldito aparato se puso a chillar. El corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa, pero al comprobar el remitente lo invadió una extraña sensación. No era Sai quien llamaba, sino Sasuke. Contestó con dedos temblorosos.

─¿No deberías estar en la gala con tu mujer? ─espetó, amargo, a su interlocutor.

"_Cierra la boca y sal, te estoy esperando abajo." _

El rubio se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y de inmediato se puso de pie. ¿Por qué carajo Sasuke habría ido a verlo? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo junto a la puerta y salió del departamento. Una vez abajo vio el auto privado del moreno estacionado frente al edificio. Como siempre, Sasuke iba al volante. Era el único empresario que conocía que no tenía un arsenal de choferes a su disposición. Cruzó la concurrida avenida y se metió en el caldeado interior del auto. El moreno ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente arrancó el auto y se mezcló con el pulsante tráfico.

─¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para responder.

─Me dio la impresión de que necesitarías de alguien que te lleve a la gala ─repuso el aludido sin despegar la mirada del camino─. Eso, y además vi la motocicleta de Sai estacionada en un bar mientras iba a la gala. Puedes asumir que se le olvidó que tenía que llevarte.

─Ya me imaginaba ─no quería admitirlo, pero aquello le había dolido─. ¿Y entonces tú decidiste hacer la buena acción del día y fuiste a recogerme?

Sasuke asintió.

─Sakura te mataría si no llegabas ─dijo por toda respuesta.

El resto del camino rumbo al hotel lo hicieron en silencio. Las calles del Shinjuku estaban abarrotadas de personas, camarógrafos y autos. Por espacio de media hora estuvieron atrapados en una marea de autos hasta que por fin uno de los policías que tenían acordonada la zona reconoció a Sasuke tras el volante y le permitió colarse por el cerco. El moreno detuvo el auto frente a la entrada principal del hotel, dónde ya se había congregado un enorme grupo de reporteros que les tomaban fotografías a velocidades vertiginosas. Antes de bajarse, Naruto reconoció a Takaoka Rin en lo alto de la escalera, contemplándolos con avidez. Tal parecía que no iban a escaparse de la típica entrevista antes de entrar al evento.

─Buenas noches, Uchiha-san ─saludó educadamente un valet que se había materializado junto a ellos─. Si me permite las llaves de su auto, por favor.

Sasuke le entregó el llavero sin decir nada y echó a andar con paso resuelto hacia la entrada. Naruto lo siguió al instante, imitando la expresión de cordial indiferencia que proyectaba su amigo. Los dos estaban ya tan acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones que apenas se ponían nerviosos cuando las cámaras de televisión los enfocaban a gusto.

─Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, bienvenidos ─Rin se les había acercado, toda sonrisa, dispuesta a entrevistarlos─. La verdad es que no esperábamos verlos llegar juntos ─les dedicó una pícara mirada─. Uzumaki-san, ¿dónde está su esposo?

Rin era la reportera más directa de todas las que habían criado los canales de televisión. Naruto le sonrió como solo él sabía y entonces dejó caer los ojos, repentinamente entristecido. Sasuke, a su lado, lo miraba con cierto interés.

─Sai ha tenido que quedarse en casa trabajando, ya sabes cómo son los artistas, Rin ─soltó una pequeña risita─. Cuando la inspiración los ataca, es mejor no meterse en el camino.

La muchacha, satisfecha con la respuesta, dirigió su atención a Sasuke.

─¿Y usted, Uchiha-san? Debo confesarle que todos nos sorprendimos un poco al ver llegar a su esposa sola, creímos que le había sucedido algo ─le puso el micrófono cerca de los labios─. ¿Algo que comentar?

Sasuke utilizó la misma estrategia que el rubio y le sonrió. Las mejillas de Rin se enrojecieron de inmediato.

─Sakura decidió adelantarse, dice que soy peor que una mujer a la hora de arreglarme ─dijo sin dejar de sonreír─, además, Naruto y yo ya habíamos quedado en que vendríamos juntos, así que estaba quemando algo de tiempo.

Y antes de que Rin pudiese preguntarles algo más, los recién llegados echaron a andar hacia la puerta. Antes de perderse entre el gentío que poblaba el vestíbulo, escucharon a Rin decirle a la cámara: _"…una de las amistades más duraderas de la farándula japonesa. Si, señores, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto son el ejemplo más grande de que las amistades verdaderas son para siempre."_

* * *

─¡Ahí estás! ─exclamó Sakura al ver a su marido aparecerse en el salón. Lo saludó con un contundente beso en los labios y le dio un breve abrazo─. Pensé que ya no ibas a venir, estabas tardando demasiado.

─Me desvié del camino ─dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Naruto, quien se les acercó rápidamente─. Éste no tenía con quien venir.

Sakura contempló a Naruto con los ojos vidriosos y un ligero rubor esparcido por sus mejillas. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y le plantó un beso en la frente.

─Estás preciosa, Sakura, como siempre ─la alagó el muchacho.

─Muchas gracias. ¿Dónde está Sai? Pensé que vendría con ustedes.

La sonrisa del rubio flaqueó un poco.

─Se ha quedado en casa trabajando, tiene un contrato bastante importante que cumplir ─un mesero se les acercó en ese instante a ofrecerles algo de beber. Los tres cazaron copas de vino y se las bebieron de un sorbo─. Ya sabes cómo es, el trabajo primero.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

─Aun así debería darse un descanso de vez en cuando. Bueno, vamos ─se aferró con fuerza de su marido─, todos están esperando para verlos.

Atravesaron el abarrotado salón para reunirse con un pequeño grupo de personas que conversaba discretamente junto a la mesa de bocaditos. Naruto los reconoció a todos de inmediato. Al menos la mitad del grupo estaba allí, entre ellos Hinata y Neji. Cuando se les unieron Sasuke y Naruto se transformaron automáticamente en el centro de atención.

─Dios santo, Naruto, has crecido un montón ─comentó Ino, tomándolo del brazo─, ya eres más alto que yo.

─Gracias al cielo, estaba cansado de que me llamaras 'chaparrito' ─le rio la broma─. Tú no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de guapa que siempre.

─Mentiroso ─gruñó una voz a su lado. Kiba le ofreció su mano, la cual el rubio apretó enseguida─. Ya sabes que no deberías decirle esas cosas o va a terminar creyéndolas. Sólo porque es modelo… ─chasqueó la lengua─. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, amigo?

─Nada de interesante, trabajo y más trabajo.

─Lo que significa que se la pasa vagando en la oficina ─Shikamaru le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió─. Has resucitado de entre los muertos, Naruto, ya ni siquiera nos contestas el teléfono.

El rubio se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

─Eso es porque tiene una asistente para que conteste todas las llamadas ─ofreció Hinata acercándose a ellos─. ¿Dónde está Sai?

─Déjalo, Hinata, debe tener algún motivo para no estar aquí ─Neji le dio un breve abrazo─. Hinata me lo contó todo ─le susurró al oído.

Naruto asintió casi imperceptiblemente y sonrió.

─¿Y tú, Sasuke, cuál es tu excusa para haberte desaparecido?

Ino había arrastrado al moreno hacia el grupo. Los presentes saltaron a saludarlo y a acribillarlo a preguntas al igual que al rubio. Sasuke, menos comunicativo, respondía con cortantes monosílabos. Todos estaban acostumbrados a eso, Sasuke siempre había sido así.

─Es una lástima que los demás no pudieran venir ─comentó Sakura con tristeza─. Realmente quería que nos reuniéramos todos. Ya nos hacía falta.

─Sabes muy bien que nuestros ritmos de vida se han complicado, Sakura ─repuso Shikamaru echando un vistazo a su alrededor─, pero descuida, Temari llegará luego.

─¿Y ustedes para cuando se casan? ─preguntó el rubio, recordando de repente que Shikamaru y Temari salían juntos desde secundaria.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

─Ya le di el anillo, pero no hemos escogido una fecha.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el visible bochorno de su amigo y decidieron dejar el tema para luego. Habían entablado ya una conversación cuando una de las empleadas de Sakura se acercó a ella con un micrófono en la mano.

─Ya llegaron todos los miembros de la junta, Haruno-san, dicen que ya puede comenzar ─le entregó el micrófono a su jefa y se fue tras dedicarles a todos una sobria reverencia.

─Buenos, chicos, el deber llama. Nos vemos luego de la presentación.

Besó a Sasuke en los labios, se despidió del resto y se perdió entre el gentío; unos minutos después reapareció encima de la tarima construida al otro extremo de la sala. Un pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres habían ocupado ya sus lugares en la mesa principal. Lentamente los presentes fueron cesando sus conversaciones hasta que el silencio reinó por completo en la estancia.

─Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la sexta gala anual del Grupo Médico Haruno ─el público aplaudió estruendosamente─. Quisiera comenzar por agradecerles a todos por haber venido y quisiera agradecerles también por las numerosas donaciones que hemos recibido a lo largo de la velada. Es una tranquilidad para mí el saber que todos nosotros estamos tan comprometidos con el desarrollo de la medicina en nuestro país ─nuevamente aplausos─. Ahora quisiera que todos presten especial atención, puesto que vamos a exponer el plan de trabajo para el presente año.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y se encendió un proyector. Un video comenzó a correr, proyectado en la pared tras la mesa principal. El silencio se hizo más denso.

─Te está brillando el bolsillo ─le susurró Sasuke al rubio quince minutos después de iniciada la presentación.

Naruto sacó el móvil del bolsillo del saco y contempló la pantalla con gesto inexpresivo. Sin pensarlo dos veces presionó el botón de colgar. No pensaba contestarle, no después de lo que le había hecho.

─Enciendan las luces ─resonó entonces la voz de Sakura. Se encendieron nuevamente las lámparas al tiempo que se apagaba el proyector. La audiencia le dedicó a la pelirosa un breve aplauso─. Para que les dé una explicación más detallada de lo que trata nuestro proyecto, le cedo el escenario a Yamamoto Keichi, vicepresidente del Grupo Haruno y el hombre que desarrolló la maravillosa medicina que acabamos de ver en la presentación. Yamamoto-san, por favor ─le entregó el micrófono a un hombre robusto, de cabello canoso y gafas de montura metálica.

Aprovechando que la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Sasuke, estaba en el hombre sobre el escenario, Naruto se escabulló del salón. El vestíbulo estaba vacío, salvo por dos guardias de seguridad armados hasta los dientes que custodiaban la puerta de entrada.

─Naruto, espera ─la agitada voz de Hinata lo hizo detenerse en seco─. ¿A dónde vas?

─A casa ─repuso con amargura─. No debí venir.

La pelinegra soltó un pesado suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

─Escucha, no puedes irte ahora. Ya sabes que después de que Yamamoto termine de hablar comenzará la ronda de donaciones, lo que significa que todos esos reporteros que están esperando afuera van a entrar a tomar fotografías y a transmitir en vivo esa parte del evento ─se acercó un poco más al rubio─. ¿Por qué no vino Sai?

Naruto enterró el rostro entre las manos. De lo que menos quería hablar era de Sai.

─No quiso venir, pero acordamos en que vendría a dejarme para que los reporteros nos tomaran unas cuantas fotografías y que la excusa de siempre fuese más creíble, pero resulta que el imbécil se largó a beber. Sasuke reconoció su motocicleta cuando venía hacia acá y se tomó la molestia de ir a recogerme.

Hinata maldijo por lo bajo.

─¿Cuándo vas a hacerle firmar esos papeles? ─bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro casi inaudible─. Estás torturándote junto a él. Tente un poquito de respeto y amor propio. Divórciate de Sai antes de que termine matándote.

─No es cuestión de hacerle firmar los papeles y ya, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Estamos hablando de casi siete años de matrimonio, Hinata, y no sólo eso, sino que mi reputación y la de Sai están en juego también. Nadie en su sano juicio va a creerse que nos divorciamos porque se nos acabó el amor. No mientras las revistas sigan sacando fotos de nosotros como dos tortolos enamorados, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a hacer público el hecho de que ese idiota lleva poniéndome los cuernos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

─Baja la voz ─le advirtió la muchacha, echando una nerviosa mirada a su alrededor─. Realmente no pensé que fueses tan cobarde, Naruto. Te da miedo divorciarte de Sai y creo que es porque temes quedarte solo. Estás tan acostumbrado a la compañía de ese pintor de segunda que no eres capaz de ver que un poco de soledad es precisamente lo que te hace falta. De todas formas tienes un mes para entregarme esos papeles firmados. Así sea que yo tenga que amenazarlos, pistola en mano, para que firmen, me los vas a entregar.

─¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sakura se había materializado en el vestíbulo y los miraba con curiosidad.

─Nada, Sakura-chan ─repuso Hinata con una sonrisa─. Naruto y yo estábamos tratando unos asuntos del trabajo, ya sabes.

La muchacha no parecía muy convencida, pero dejó ir el tema.

─Va a comenzar la ronda de donaciones, los necesito adentro a los dos ─les dijo y se acercó a los guardias─. Dejen pasar a los reporteros.

* * *

─¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te llevemos, Naruto-kun? ─le preguntó Sakura por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando el evento dio por finalizado. La mayoría de los asistentes ya se habían marchado muy pocos pululaban todavía por el vestíbulo trabados en interesantes conversaciones. Uno de esos pequeños grupos estaba compuesto por Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

─Sí, Sakura, no te preocupes ─le regaló una alegre sonrisa─. Ya tomaré un taxi, no va a pasarme nada.

─Es demasiado tarde para eso ─objetó la pelirosa, cruzándose de brazos─. Ven con nosotros, tu departamento está de paso.

Eso era mentira. Sakura y Sasuke vivían en los límites del Shinjuku, mientras que su departamento quedaba en pleno corazón de Shibuya, al otro extremo de la ciudad, aun así le agradeció el ofrecimiento.

─Al menos deja que te llevemos a la estación de taxis.

─Está bien, eso sí te acepto.

Contenta, Sakura los precedió a la salida. Afuera ya no quedaba nadie, ni siquiera el cerco policial. De todas formas las calles continuaban abarrotadas de gente. Tokio era una ciudad que nunca dormía.

─Naruto ─Sasuke le puso de repente una mano en el hombro─. Mira.

Estacionado al pie de la escalera, en una motocicleta de gran cilindrada, estaba Sai. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada ida, lo que le hizo suponer al rubio que estaba bastante bebido. Despidiéndose apresuradamente de sus amigos, bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─le gruñó el rubio en voz baja al tiempo que le arrebataba las llaves de la motocicleta─. Apestas a tequila.

─Estaba bebiendo, sí ─arrastraba las palabras y una sonrisa boba afloraba cada cierto tiempo a sus labios─. Pensé que debía venir a recogerte.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

─Muévete, conduzco yo ─empujó a Sai de malos modos y se montó en la motocicleta delate de él─. Ponte el casco y agárrate, si es que puedes.

Consciente de que Sasuke y Sakura los miraban con atención desde lo alto de la escalera, el rubio se esforzaba por pretender que todo estaba bien. Volvió a despedirse de ellos con un gesto de la mano y encendió la motocicleta. Sai reaccionó ante el rugido del motor y se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Naruto. Sintiendo una extraña satisfacción, el muchacho arrancó y se perdió entre el gentío. Casi una hora después estacionaba la motocicleta en el subterráneo del edificio. Se bajó de un salto y echó a andar hacia el ascensor. Sai lo seguía a trompicones.

─No vas a meterte en la cama así, ve a bañarte ─ordenó el rubio ni bien estuvieron dentro del departamento─. Es eso o duermes en el sofá, escoge.

Sai se había recostado contra una pared y contemplaba a Naruto con intensidad. El rubio se sintió incómodo bajo el peso de esos ojos negros. No podía negar que todavía sentía algo por Sai, tampoco podía negar que albergara todavía la estúpida esperanza de que éste dejase de engañarlo y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Era un idiota y un masoquista. No, era un cobarde. Hinata tenía razón. Era cobarde, idiota y masoquista, no precisamente en ese orden. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Le dolía la cabeza y lo único que quería era acostarse a dormir y olvidarse de todo por un rato.

─Lo siento, Naruto ─susurró Sai entonces.

Al rubio se le cerró la garganta y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era una nena llorona encima de todo.

─Sé un poco más específico, Sai. ¿Te estás disculpando por haberme dejado plantado hoy o te estás disculpando por haberme puesto el cuerno en mi propia casa? Ya no llevo la cuenta de las estupideces que haces hoy en día.

─Por todo.

Naruto soltó una risita a medio camino de un grito de desesperación. ¿Cómo podía pedirle disculpas con tanta calma después de todo el daño que le había hecho? Tenía suficientes motivos para sacar en ese mismo instante los papeles del divorcio del cajón de su velador y obligarlo a firmar. Sabía que en ese estado de ebriedad Sai no se negaría a nada, pero no podía hacerlo. La sola idea de separarse de él le provocaba un dolor tremendo. Todavía lo amaba, a pesar de todo.

─Ve a dormir, Sai ─le dijo con voz cansina─. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Y como el pelinegro no se movía, Naruto lo agarró de un brazo, lo llevó casi a rastras a la habitación, le quitó la ropa y lo metió bajo las cobijas. En menos de un minuto Sai se había quedado profundamente dormido. Todavía recordaba con claridad el día que conoció al excéntrico estudiante de arte, Matsuda Sai, en el patio de la universidad. Hacía un día soleado, de esos en los que no había nubes en el cielo. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol, junto con Hinata, Neji, Sasuke y Sakura. Sus demás compañeros del grupo estaban desperdigados por el lugar.

─_Disculpa, ¿eres Uzumaki Naruto? ─preguntó una voz carente de emoción. Sai estaba de pie a su lado, embozado en negro y con un pincel detrás de la oreja─. Me han pedido que te entregue esto ─sacó una carpeta de su mochila y se la dio. _

─_Gracias ─repuso el rubio algo nervioso. El muchacho era estúpidamente atractivo. Por un instante se preguntó si era gay─. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

─_Matsuda Sai ─sin ser invitado se sentó junto al rubio─. Uchiha, Sakura ─saludó a los otros dos presentes. _

─_Hola, Sai ─saludó Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke, a su lado, se limitó a gruñir. Naruto interpretó eso como una señal de que el pintor no le caía nada bien─. Bueno, de lo que les hablaba, vamos a ir a la fiesta de Ino, sí o no. Me está jodiendo para que le dé una respuesta ya… _

Desde ese día Sai se unió al grupo, a los tres meses le había pedido a Naruto salir y él había dicho que sí, después de haber confesado su homosexualidad frente a sus amigos. Por ese entonces Sakura y Sasuke no eran novios, pero dos meses después de que Naruto entrase con Sai, Sasuke le pidió a Sakura entrar también y se volvieron las dos parejas más envidiables del grupo. Por momentos el rubio moría por regresar a la época de universidad, porque durante esos años su relación había sido el sinónimo de un cuento de hadas. Se casaron al año de noviazgo y ya habían pasado casi siete desde entonces.

─¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, idiota? ─preguntó el rubio en voz baja, contemplando el rostro de Sai.

Sintiendo otra vez las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, abandonó rápidamente la habitación. En el pasillo, pegó la espalda a la pared y resbaló hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas ya le corrían libres por las mejillas. Por primera vez en más de tres meses dejó salir todo el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

* * *

Al llegar a su oficina al día siguiente, Naruto se encontró con Sasuke esperándolo allí, sentado cómodamente en una de las butacas, con una taza de café en la mano. Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo, el rubio dejó su maletín junto al escritorio, colgó su abrigo del perchero y se sirvió una taza de café para él.

─Es la primera vez desde hace mucho que nos vemos dos días seguidos ─comentó el rubio tras diez minutos de silencio─. Tengo dos teorías al respecto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Naruto lo tomó como un permiso para seguir hablando.

─La primera teoría es que me estás siguiendo, la segunda teoría es que me extrañas demasiado ─Sasuke se atoró con un trago de café y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas─. ¿A cuál le atiné?

─A ninguna, dobe ─repuso el moreno, dejando la taza de café vacía sobre el escritorio─. Necesito un abogado y se me ocurrió que tú me cobrarías barato por el trabajo, pero si no te interesa puedo pedírselo a alguien más.

Naruto rio a carcajadas y apuró su café de un trago.

─A ver, explícame.

─Estoy a punto de cerrar un trato con una compañía europea y necesito asesoría legal por el tema del contrato, hay cláusulas que no me cuadran y quiero asegurarme de que todo está en regla antes de firmar.

─Consígueme una copia de ese contrato con cualquier excusa, la revisamos y listo. No creo que sea muy problemático.

─Pasa esta noche por mi casa a recogerlo, es el único lugar dónde la incompetente de mi asistente no puede meter las narices. Y a ver si te quedas a cenar, Sakura va a hacer lasaña.

─Gracias, Sasuke-kun ─le sonrió.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

─¿Cómo te fue ayer? ─la sonrisa del rubio se borró de un plumazo─. Así de bien, ¿eh?

─Me pidió disculpas ─dijo con voz ahogada─. No lo recuerda.

─Estaba borracho, es natural ─comentó con fingida indiferencia. No quería aceptarlo, pero le alegraba un poco el saber que el matrimonio de Naruto estaba terminándose. Y no sabía que era más preocupante: el hecho de regodearse en el sufrimiento de su amigo, o buscar las oportunidades para consolarlo por ello─. ¿Por qué no firmas esos papeles?

─No es tan sencillo ─repitió las palabras que le había dicho a Hinata la noche anterior─. Hay demasiadas cosas de por medio.

Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario y se puso de pie.

─Nos vemos esta noche.

─¿Puedes pasar recogiéndome por aquí? Estoy sin el auto ─añadió.

─Hn.

Y sin decir nada más, se marchó.

Naruto pasó el resto del día enfrascado en los problemas de la oficina. El tiempo pasó volando y antes de darse cuenta el reloj ya marcaba las siete de la noche. Se levantó lentamente y se estiró con el desparpajo de un niño pequeño. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y salió de su oficina. Todas las luces del lugar estaban apagadas; para variar se había quedado solo.

─La seguridad de tu oficina es deplorable ─comentó una voz desde las sombras. Naruto dio un respingo y soltó un improperio─. Cuida tus modales, dobe.

─Deberías dejar de hacer eso, vas a matarme de un susto un día de estos ─echó a andar con paso decidido hacia la salida─. Además, no es mi culpa que tengas habilidades que cualquier ladrón envidiaría.

─ ¿Es eso un halago? ─Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

─Es una observación ─lo corrigió el rubio─. ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

Así que se había dado cuenta. Definitivamente Naruto era la única persona que podía leerlo con tanta facilidad.

─No es nada ─repuso con el tono indiferente de siempre─. No iremos a mi casa ─dijo entonces y le entregó una carpeta─. Ahí tienes el contrato, vamos a la tuya.

Naruto se detuvo en medio de la acera, confundido.

─ ¿Cómo que vamos a mi casa? ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

─Emergencia en el hospital.

─Sai está en el departamento, si quieres verlo, pues vamos allá.

Aquello lo disuadió.

─Al bar de siempre, ¿entonces? ─Naruto asintió─. Mi auto está en la otra cuadra, aquí no había dónde estacionar.

El rubio lo siguió en silencio por la calle, pensativo. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke tan contento; se le notaba en la forma de caminar, en la forma de hablar, incluso en la forma en la se arreglaba distraídamente el cabello. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que su alegría tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que Sakura estaba de guardia esa noche. Aun así no hizo ningún comentario. Sasuke era bastante temperamental, mucho más cuando alguien invadía su espacio personal.

─¿Ya leíste las noticias de la gala? ─preguntó Sasuke tras quince minutos de silencioso recorrido en auto.

─Aquí tengo uno de los artículos ─sacó un recorte de su maletín y lo estiró─, mi asistente me lo dio esta tarde. Es bastante… interesante.

─ ¿Qué dice?

─Las mismas tonterías de siempre: los asistentes donaron varias cantidades de dinero, la comida y la organización estuvieron perfectos, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto son un ejemplo de amistad, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto parecen más que amigos ─soltó un suspiro─. Ya sabes que a Takaoka Rin le fascina inventarse relaciones amorosas dónde no las hay. El artículo lo escribió ella.

─Típico. ¿Recuerdas cuando se inventó que Sakura me engañaba contigo?

Naruto rio a carcajadas.

─Fue el mejor mes de mi vida, con todas esas cartas de mujeres ofendidas por mi falta de respeto hacia Sai y hacia a ti.

─Me enviaron bastantes flores ─estacionó el auto frente a un pequeño bar, aparentemente vacío─. Y me hicieron algunas propuestas de matrimonio.

Se bajaron del auto y entraron en el local. El hombre apostado tras la barra, de largo cabello blanco y socarrona sonrisa, los reconoció de inmediato. Sasuke lo saludó con un apretón de manos, mientras que Naruto saltó al otro lado de la barra y lo atrapó en un abrazo. Al moreno le constaba que ese vejete era amigo eterno de los Uzumaki y conocía a Naruto desde que era un niño.

─No envejeces, Ero-Senin ─soltó Naruto entre risas─. ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarme?

─Jiraiya para ti, maleducado ─le espetó, fingiéndose ofendido─. Tu padre que no me invita ni para darme la hora. Ya llamaré a tu madre uno de estos días. ¿Qué tal, Sasuke?

─Todo bien ─se sentó a la barra. Naruto se sentó junto a él unos momentos después─. La misma dosis de siempre, Jiraiya-san.

─Estamos de buen humor, ¿eh? ─comentó con malicia mientras sacaba dos botellas de tequila y las ponía sobre la barra; cada botella iba acompañada por su respectivo vaso─. Yo me voy a la oficina, si viene otro cliente y no están borrachos, me van a buscar, sino ya se las arreglarán.

Los chicos se despidieron de Jiraiya y sin pensarlo mucho cada uno abrió su botella y se sirvió un shot. La tradición de emborracharse con tequila puro se había iniciado en la secundaria, justo después de que los dos fallasen un importante examen. Deprimidos, habían terminado en la casa de Sasuke, dónde robaron un par de botellas del armario privado de su padre, y se encerraron con ellas en la habitación del moreno. Desde entonces, pasaran cosas malas o buenas, bebían en su honor hasta perder la consciencia.

─¿Por qué estamos bebiendo, Sasuke? ─preguntó el rubio, contemplando el líquido transparente removerse en su vaso.

─Por los divorcios ─repuso con voz queda y clavó los ojos negros en el rubio─. Salud, dobe.

─Salud, Sasuke.

Y se bebieron todo de un trago.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
